Irrevocable
by floraundfauna
Summary: Your name is Marco Bodt and you are starting your junior year of college at Shiganshina University. You are going about your life trying to get your degree in illustration and astronomy when a blonde haired bombshell with an messy military undercut comes crashing in to flip your life. But there is a secret that he is hiding.. what could it be?


**1.**

_"Tell my love to wreck it all, cut _

_all of the ropes and let me fall, _

_my my my my my my my my my my_

_Right in the moment, this orders tall."_

I heaved a sigh of relief as i set the last box down on the floor. It was always a pain having to move things back and forth from home to the dorm in-between semesters. Already i can hear loud, booming voices in the hall and it could only be Reiner, Ymir, Connie, and Eren. No big surprise, they were pretty much always causing some soft of disturbance that the resident advisors had to pay them many visits past quiet hours and giving warnings like candy. What was the use of just sitting and unpacking everything back out now? I might as well go on ahead and catch up with friends, i didn't get out much during break due to being occupied with a summer job. Shoving my room key in my pocket, dumbly not paying attention to where i was going i walked out, accidentally ramming into someone else. Getting knocked back a foot or two, i finally came to realization of what had just happened. There against the other wall of the narrow hallway was a male with ripped jeans, converse, and a tank who seemed obviously disgruntled with the collision.

"I-i'm so sorry! I should have b-been paying more attention?" i bumbled like a complete fool, nervous that i had possibly made my first enemy in my 22 years of life. The other male looked for what seemed like forever before his face softened, putting up his hands as he shook them for a moment.

"No problems man, " he said as he picked up his bag and continued his way down the hallway. I was relieved, i'm not typically a person for such negative confrontation but luckily it was another pass. I hadn't seen him around the last semester.. maybe he was new? Or i hadn't been paying much attention because i was focused on my studies..I shrugged it off as i locked the door, peering down the hall. Room 307, how i could tell right away that was his room number was because the lock liked to stick and he was currently mumbling under his breath to himself and jiggling around the key till it opened. This time i caught a good glimpse of him clearly since i wasn't blinded by the fear of a potential fight. He was.. quite cute. Focus Marco! You shouldn't be gawking at boys right now, especially one you nearly rammed flat into a flapjack in your haste.

"Oi! Marco!" a familiar voice boomed down the hall and broke my trance as i smiled. Of course, it was Reiner, trailed by his boyfriend Bertholdt, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Armin and Mikasa weren't really into much of the roughhousing party scene but Armin tagged along wherever his friends went and as for Mikasa, she was always there to keep a hold of Eren. He tended to blow his lid easily.

"Reiner!" i mused back, smiling as they stopped when they reached me. Reiner held two six packs on his shoulders, rolling my eyes i shoved my hands in the pockets of my sweats. "Don't you think it's a little too early to start that? I mean it's only three." i proposed, the look on Bertl's face showed agreement but the brute just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Marco, it's five o'clock somewhere." the halls echoed with his laughter as he clapped me on the back. Sheesh, he hadn't changed one bit. Gentle i don't even think was programmed into his brain unless it involved his timid lover. I held back a wince, that would be leaving a mark later as i rolled my eyes. "At least wait until later on, then you can get more people." He seemed to think for a moment before his lips curved back into that wild grin.

"Good idea Bodt." he chuckled as he handed over the two six packs to the tall brunette. "Be a doll and put them back in the room would ya?" he asked him with a charming grin, which caused Bertholdt to sweat slightly and grow red in the face as he nodded and quickly made his way back down the halls.

"Where you heading off to?" Connie piped as he stepped out from behind Reiner, hands burrowed deep into the pockets of his cargo shorts that he should really pull up so you couldn't see part of his undergarments. That didn't bother me people could wear what they want how they want to but it was probably just his mother echoing in his head for nitpicking him growing up.

"No where in particular. Just to wander around campus and maybe grab some coffee." i chimed, the usually cheery tone i usually had. "I'll see you all later!" I waved as i continued down the hall, more away of what i was doing so i wouldn't bump into anyone else now. The campus was bustling with a bunch of new faces, most of them timid from the new surroundings and newfound scholastic responsibility. The upperclassmen probably weren't helping, and i honestly couldn't blame them one bit. We could be a rowdy bunch, though i'm more docile then the rest of them thats for sure. Starbucks or the school cafe.. it was a hard decision. Did i want quality over price or price over quality? Hell i wasn't in too picky of a mood, i'd probably only finish half anyways i was more bored than i was anything else. Taking the sharp left into main building and down the hall a bit i pushed into the door, chimes ringing as they bumped against the glass door.

"I'll be right with you!~" a soft voice piped from in back. That voice was recognizable anywhere. A soft smile spread as i waited patiently at the counter with my hands buried deep into the pockets of my sweatpants. The tiny blonde emerged from the back before her eyes widened with excitement, a grin beaming. "Marco!" she said brightly as she wiped her hands on the apron.

"Hey Christa" i piped back cheerfully. She was one of my best friends, and first when i arrived her at the university.

"I know what you like." she mused, starting to make the cup of hot liquid heaven. "How was break?"

"It was alright from what i got out of it, i was working most of it" i replied with a chuckle, running my fingers through my black tousles. "What about yours?"

A smile was spread on her face as her cheeks hinted a shade of pink. "Well, i got to go on vacation with Ymir, we went off to the bahamas. Then i toted her along to my families summer home out in Hawaii, remember when we went?"

"How can i not, i got so dark i looked like a native, tourists were even asking me for directions" he chortled and leaned against the counter. She laughed softly, bringing over the to-go cup and setting it down.

"Don't worry, this ones on me" she chimed with a soft smile. She was like a little angel that was hard to resist, she surely had her charm. But i put up a brave front to not let it penetrate.

"No no, i'm paying. It's like two bucks it's not like it's an issue, i'm not coming here for freebies" i laughed, putting the money on the counter and sliding it her way as i snatched up the cup before she could protest. She rolled her eyes before she smiled, coming around the counter to give a hug. I put the coffee down, scooping her up and lifting her off her feet in a tight bear hug before putting her back down. "I'll catch you later!" i waved as i walked off sipping at my coffee. The first day was usually hectic and a pain, but this time it was really slow. I headed back for my dorm, might as well start unpacking since there was nothing else better to do at the moment. Putting the beverage down i lifted one of the boxes onto the desk and unfolded the flaps. This one had all my desk things and books and i was better off doing that last because i needed the desk as vacant as it was for now. I slid it off to the corner and lifted another, the hangers and other essentials. I leaned over to my suitcase that lay on the chair and opened it up, taking out my robe, coat, sweatshirts, any nicer clothes and putting them on the hangers and into the closet.

Luckily i already had all my clothes pre folded so i just lazily shoved them into the drawers of the dresser, lifting my TV on top. There was no way i would survive school without it, when i was sick i would watch movies like they were going out of style. Aaaand if i was depressed i would curl up with a box of tissues and watch a marathon of chick flicks. But that would be only my secret. Finally after an hour or so everything was set up. Shoving the boxes into the top shelf of the closet i flopped down onto my bed. It was five o'clock, maybe Reiner and the gang were in their quad causing the usual ruckus. What the hell, it wouldn't hurt. I got halfway down the hall before i heard music and the booming voice of who else, Reiner. Rolling my eyes i knocked on the door, instantly getting it whipped open with a large grin. Oh lord, Ymir. If her and Reiner were in the same place you knew that this was going to be quite the 'party'.

"Hey Bodt, come on in." she spoke with a cat like grin that made me a little uneasy. It always made me uneasy. Don't get me wrong i had nothing against Ymir, it was just that she was always really up to no good in that head of hers. Hanging out with her was always an adventure, but she mellowed out a bit for Christa. I walked in, hands in my pockets before the host caught sight of me.

"Marco!" he yelled with a grin as he slung an arm around me, bringing me close. Nearly choking me in fact i could barely breath in his grip. Bertholdt looked over and scolded his boyfriend worriedly.

"You're going to choke him! Reiner be easy." he said timidly but firm. Reiner rolled his eyes as he let go and i could finally breath again. He is a nice guy but he is a little rough.

"Come on lighten up Bert, i was just having a little fun he is fine." he laughed, clapping me on my back as i grunted. That would most likely be a bruise in the morning. I just laughed it off, walking to the cooler on the counter and taking out a soda. I haven't had a drink in my lifetime and i really wasn't interested in such a thing. Not to mention i'd probably be the most pathetic lightweight whom would spill his life story and just make a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Marco! I got the new Call of Duty come let me kick your ass!" Connie yelled as he held up the game with a smirk. I grinned ear to ear.

"You really think you can?" i replied puffing out my chest and sitting down. "And the fact you would bring this to a party is hilarious."

"Yo it's not my fault, my xbox is still in repair. My little brother and i were wrestling and the jerk knocked me right on top of it." huffed as he popped the disk into the system and back down onto the couch next to me. "Plus Reiner has the cordless controllers."

"Good thing, with all these people here it seems that Reiners xbox would meet it's demise like yours and you would owe him one." i grinned and snickered as i jabbed him in the side. I could hear him mutter a 'jackass' before he jabbed his elbow into my rib and brought up the start screen. I set up my characters armor and other equipment. Sadly there was only the beginning inventory of accessories to use since the game was brand spanking new and we hadn't even unlocked anything yet. I had gotten through eight sodas and at least twelve levels in that game before people started to disperse drunkly back to their dorm rooms and my stomach was seriously starting to ache from all the sugar and whatever other bad ingredients that could make your organs shrivel.

"I think you've had enough there new kid." Ymir laughed with her hand on her hip and the other around Christa. I put the controller and headset down to look over my shoulder to see _him._ There he was, all lanky yet chiseled glory leaning against the kitchenette inside the pod. His cheeks were stained with a blush from total intoxication, his blonde and dark umber undercut a mess which was half hidden under a black beanie. grabbing my can to toss in the trash i got up, trying not to look obvious with me eavesdropping and gawking.

"Eh i'm fine, i've hadden worse." he said matter o'factly. This kid was gone alright. I wanted to giggle and at the same time i felt bad for him. So cute and helpless at the moment… focus Marco. Reiner was rolling his eyes, leaning against his boyfriend.

"Someone get the kid home, he looks like he can't even hold himself up."

"I'll do it." i piped stupidly too quick. My ears grew warm and probably red. "I'm heading back to my dorm anyways and his is before mine." i walked over to him but he put a hand up. Rolling my eyes i took the drink from him and sat it down, hoisting an arm under his shoulders as i basically carried the bumbling fool out.

"You're the kid that bumpered me." he said gruffly. Rolling my eyes i resisted laughter. I had to give him some credit though, his sentences were pretty well constructed for being totally wasted out of his skull.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry about that still."

"You need to look both ways before you cross your street."

"Whats your name anyways?" i asked politely as i drug him down the hall towards his room. A few twists and turns to go. For a lanky kid he was pretty dead weight.

"Jean." he grumbled as i maneuvered him around a corner.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Marco." he said as he finally got him to his door. "Okay, you need to unlock it… can you manage that?" I looked at him in all seriousness. He had an arrogant look on his face even when drunk. He lifted his foot, missing a few times before he managed to flick the doorknob with his heel and opening the door. "Or not."

"Marco, like Marco Polo"

"No," i replied gently as i pulled him in, helping him step out of his shoes.

"Then like that soldier dude with the mazaradi."

"Wrong again, and what on earth?" He was definitely out of his mind. I laid him down and covered him with the blanket.

"Marco you have pretty eyes."

"Just go to sleep Jean" i said with the most composure i could muster. With that i walked out and left for my own dorm, heart fluttering and my freckled cheeks wearing the most visible blush in the history.


End file.
